


Hands

by Gravit_Cookies



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Can be platonic or romantic, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Romance, realized that if i wanted amephil content i needed to make some myself, soft, there's cursing but its in tagalog, they're both "guys" here btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravit_Cookies/pseuds/Gravit_Cookies
Summary: America just really wonders about Philippines' hands sometimes, you know?





	Hands

"hmm.. 'oy Phil, can I try something for a bit?"

 

Philippines looked up from his mobile game, "Huh? Okay, I guess.. but I'm still playing-"

 

_**"YOU HAVE BEEN SLAIN."** _

 

"putang ina." 

 

"Seems like you're not playing anymore, heh." America snickered.

"Aight, I'll continue later..." Phil said, pocketing his phone with a sigh and turning to face America fully, "Now what did you want to try, Joe??" 

 

"Give me your hand please."

 

"Uhh.. okay but I swear to God, if this is some kind of joke, Joe, kakatayin kita."

 

"I don't know what you just said but I know that was a threat."

 

Philippines held out his hand with a chuckle, "Yea, it was a threat, hehehe-"

America rolled his eyes but took Phil's hand nonetheless.

 

He inspected Phil's palm first, then moved to check the fingers, squishing them as he kept in looking. Philippines looked on in curiosity and amusement as America's warm hands held his own, poking and prodding in what seems like child-like curiosity. America then placed his hand flat against Phil's to compare their sizes, "Pfft- Oh my god, Phil, your hands are so tiny."

 

"Haha, gago, of course it is. I'm literally, like, five or something inches shorter than you."

 

"Yea... but it's adorable, your hands are so small and cute." Phil lets out an airy laugh and intertwined their hands together.

 

"Hay nako, nagpapacute ka no, Joe? Di yan pwede."

 

America just "pfft"-s again and in a teasing tone, says, "Did you just call me cute???"

 

"Yes." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The headcanon that Philippines calls America, "Joe", is based of a comic that one of my FAVORITE artists, prin-con, made. Credits to them for this fanfic because if it weren't for them, I wouldn't even be in the fandom lmao. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also! translation for what Philippines said:  
> "putang ina" = "son of a bitch"  
> "Kakatayin kita" = "I will butcher you"  
> "gago" = "idiot"  
> "Hay nako, nagpapacute ka no, Joe? Di yan pwede." = "My gosh, you're trying to act cute, huh, Joe? That's not allowed."


End file.
